


Additional Portraits of the Actress

by ProfessorSpork



Series: Portraits [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bickering, F/F, Idiots in Love, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorSpork/pseuds/ProfessorSpork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two cut scenes that didn't make it into Portrait of the Actress as a Young Lover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Additional Portraits of the Actress

**Author's Note:**

> by your request, I've posted the left-over material from Actress.
> 
> it should be noted that neither of these are fully-developed; they're less cut scenes and more concepts I abandoned in favor of exploring other things. still, I think they're pretty cute, and I hope you do, too.

(2.1)

In truth, Angie's surprised it took Peggy almost a month to notice her scars, because Angie's been clocking Peggy's since day one. Hell, even the stretch marks around Peggy's breasts and hips have caught Angie's attention, and she loves them too; loves that some marks on Peggy's body are from the good Lord's generosity (and she  _means_  generosity) rather than the stains of war.

But hey, everyone's entitled to their secrets—and she tells Peggy as much, when Peggy asks about the burn on her chest.

"But Angie—"

"But nothin'. Look, I gotta get to work. I'm sorry for ruinin' the mood. Again," Angie says, stealing a kiss before zipping her uniform back on.

"Darling, wait," Peggy calls when she's already halfway out the door, and Angie goes still. Peggy's never called her anything but her name before, not even between the sheets, and it stops her in her tracks. "I didn't mean to… it's not you I'm mad at."

Angie swallows. "I know."

"It's just—I…" When Peggy can't finish her sentence Angie closes the door and turns around, willing Peggy to continue with pleading eyes. "I care for you, very much—"

"I care for you, too—" Angie says quickly, wanting to get it in, unsure when she'll next get the chance.

"—and the thought of someone hurting you is…" Peggy looks away, trying to find the right word, and clearly embarrassed. "Intolerable," she settles on.

All Angie wants to do is tell her the feeling is mutual, but she knows that Peggy wouldn't take it the right way—that Peggy still fancies herself impenetrable and mysterious. So instead Angie crosses the space between them one more time, nuzzling Peggy's nose in an Eskimo kiss. "You don't gotta worry about me, okay? I ain't made of glass, I won't break," Angie promises.

"Bones are breakable, too," Peggy points out, and Angie almost laughs. She knows Peggy's not trying to be funny, and it's not a laughing matter, but boy can she be obtuse.

"Wait up for me tonight, okay? My room; I'll just make curfew and Fry'll notice if I don't go straight to bed."

Peggy gives a weak smile. "It's a date."

Angie thinks about their conversation for her entire shift, turning it over in her head. She's not surprised Peggy got so protective, but it's pretty rich coming from the war vet with more notches on her body than Slutty Sarah's got on her bedpost. Letting Peggy feel like she's dancing lead is one thing, but Angie wants answers, too—and as she clocks out, she resolves not to let anything happen until she gets them.

That resolve lasts literally as long as it takes for Peggy to strip her naked the second she walks through the door, but… anyway, it's the thought that counts.

(She doesn't tell Peggy about the worst of the scars, no matter how many times she asks. They're not all good stories, and just this once, just for tonight, Angie doesn't want to ruin the mood.)

 

(2.2)

Peggy thinks she's really sneaky. It's kind of adorable.

The first time Angie'd heard Peggy out on the fire escape, she'd screamed, thinking it was another one of Sarah's fellas trying to get a little late night action. Peggy had spewed a sad story about her jerk coworkers making her do everyone's paperwork, keeping her until 11 pm, and how she hadn't wanted to go through the front door and risk the wrath of Ms. Fry. It hadn't seemed like a lie—pretty much every girl at the Griffith's tried it once, Angie included.

The excuse started to lose its luster around the fifth time.

Now, however, Peggy's not doing anything dangerous. Well. Not dangerous unless they get caught.

"Come on, darling," she goads as she marches Angie into her already-running shower, pulling off the last of their clothes, "Just the once. No one will hear us over the water."

(Seriously, who let Peggy think she's subtle?)

"Yes, because bathrooms are known for their terrible acoustics," Angie says, rolling her eyes. "You hear Evelyn singin' Falling In Love With Love this morning while she used up all of the hot water? 'Cuz I sure did. Just like everyone else on our hall."

Her back is to Peggy as she steps into the spray, but she knows for a fact Peggy's a) pouting and b) pretending not to. "I want to hear  _you_."

"And I want a million dollars and tap shoes I can wear outside. Life's full of disappointments, English. Now hush up, would ya?"

Peggy grumbles under her breath until Angie steals it away, but is pretty good about staying stealthy after that. Showering together had been her idea—a way for them to fit in just a few more moments of intimacy, as opportunities have been so thin on the ground of late.

Because that's the other thing Angie's learning: sometimes Peggy'll disappear for days at a time, and there's never a good reason, and she's ever exactly the same right after. Even when she comes back in one piece, which is rare.

It's Angie's job to pretend she doesn't notice.


End file.
